Everybody's Fool
by CasperRM4
Summary: Life doesn't always end up the way you want. For Leah, she just wanted a normal life with no wolves, vampires, or drama. What she ended up with was an unwanted romance, a new challenge, and plenty of drama.
1. It's Not Over

Introduction  
"Namaste, class. Have a wonderfully relaxing weekend," my overly happy yoga instructor chirped as I left my Friday morning class. Since moving to Seattle, I had been taking a thrice weekly class for "busy professionals." Translation: Wake up at the crack of dawn on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, do some relaxing stretches, then all of class but me used the locker rooms to change into buisness suits and head to their high-paying Microsoft jobs. At this point, I would head home, shower, then maybe visit some friends or shop. Since my "problem" was not completely under control, I made frequent weekend trips to Forks. Seth and Mom always called after my Friday class to find out when I would make it out there. It was nice to have someone care about you. When Jake imprinted, I figured I would go wolf like he had not so long ago, but the idea of clothes and food not so raw it was still running around appealed a lot more. However, not much had happened in Seattle. When I was a wolf, everything seemed much more exciting. Maybe this weekend's trip would turn up something new...

Chapter 1: It's Not Over  
Of course, the first thing I saw when I drove into the rez was the pack. When I saw Sam's black fur, I realized that the pain was a little less than last weekend. Thank God. Even though I loved Emily and Sam had gotten a lot better about no lovey dovey stuff around me, a part of me still wished imprinting had never existed. Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I looked for Seth. No sign of him. He must be visiting the Cullens. I always wanted to grab him and chuck him against a wall when he came home, smelling like the cherry flavored NyQuill I took when I couldn't sleep in the city, talking about how much the little monster had grown and what new car Edward had gotten. Taking one last look at the pack, which had grown to include several of Seth's high school buddies, I drove on to my mom's house.

"Leah, you look thin. Eat something!" Ever since Sue had started dating Charlie, she became more of the mothering type. Not that she wasn't before. It just kind of....supersized. And I wasn't that thin. I just didn't have much to do other than work out at my job at 24 hour Fitness. I wasn't the nicest trainer, so I rarely got customers. The few times I did, they worked their butts off and got thin, the way they wanted to. The never-getting-tired-thing helped me out with over eager ones. My "sometimes" boyfriend Tony was the only bright spot of that job. With California surfer good looks, Tony was almost my exact opposite. He was the kind of chill I could only hope to achieve in my yoga classes. But Tony wasn't why I came to La Push. My mom wasn't either, although she liked to think so.  
"Mom, I'm fine. I ate on the way over. Besides, I have to go talk to some people." Talking to people was our code for going wolf, because Charlie still didn't like all the terminology.  
"Okay, hon. Just don't stay out too late, I'm making pot roast for dinner."  
"Sounds great, Sue!" Charlie chimed from his permanent seat in front of the Mariners. I remembered the talk Sue and I had a few weeks back about being civil. It's not his fault his daughter up and married a bloodsucker. It's not his fault she got knocked up and turned into a bloodsucker herself. Willing myself calm, I turned and ran out the door to my real home in the forest. The pack was calling.

"Good, Leah's finally here. Took her long enough."  
"Hope she's in a good mood today. I can't put up with a temper tantrum."  
"She's probably going to show off again."  
"Guys, can you at least TRY to make me think you like me? I know it's difficult for you, but please, you're making me feel lousy." I always hated this part. They would complain that if I couldn't bother showing up on time or in a good mood, then I should go back to Jake's pack. But I couldn't do that. He had practically ripped my arm off trying to get me back to the pack, and pretty much made his plans clear: only phase to check in, and stay human for the monster the rest of the time.  
"Guys, cool it. She is part of the pack." Although Sam was a jerk, I had to thank him for sticking up for me. We would never have the same relationship, but maybe we could have the same thing Jake and I had, a more brother sister thing.  
"Now, getting back to why I called this meeting," Paul's voice stood out in my mind. "I smelled something on patrol this morning." Groans all around.  
"Paul, you smell something every day! It's probably just the Cullens hunting. Don't worry." Seth always had to look on the bright side.  
"Seth, let's think about this. The Cullen's don't need to hunt every day. Besides, Jake would have said something if it was the Cullens."  
"Who has the motive to come after the Cullens? Only the Volturi. I'm pretty sure they would have told us if the fortune teller saw anything, and she would have seen something."  
"Leah." Sam's voice. Finally something that mattered to me.  
"I want you to go to the Cullens. See if anything has happend that we need to know about." Just what I needed, a trip to the Addams family reincarnated.

"Leah! It's so nice of you to come see us! What a surprise! Of course, Edward told us you were coming, and Jacob was just coming in when he heard from Sam, but all the same, we miss having you!" Esme was always so nice. Even if her clothes smelled terrible, her food was still amazing. Especially for someone who doesn't eat.  
"Hey Leah, I was just making lunch for Nessie, want a PB & J?" Ah, there he was. The traitor.  
"Thanks Jake, but I'm not hungry. Plus, I don't think there's enough food in this house for her, me, and you when we're hungry. So, is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Well, Nessie started her singing lessons today...and I ran up to the Olympics...how about a quick run? See who's in better shape?"  
"Cut the bull. What's with the vamp on our territory?"  
"I can probably do a better job." Great, now the whole clan was here. In front was the loverly couple, the whole reason Charlie was sitting on my couch right now, the reason I lost pretty much my best friend. Alice was the one who was talking though.  
"You see, I had a vison a couple hours ago. It wasn't very clear, but I got the message. The Volturi are looking for the werewolves."


	2. I Heart ?

7 am, and all was not well. The day had started out bad, and overshadowed by this weekend's events, only got worse. First, my neighborhood Starbucks had been closed at 6 am before my yoga class, so I went to stretch without my trip shot, Venti, nonfat, two Equal latte. Second, I got a call from Sue while walking to the aforementioned Starbucks. She said that Seth was sick, so I might have the flu soon. Third, I tripped over a trolley track. How, I don't know. I walk over those tracks everyday. But, thanks to the magical healing powers of the werewolves, I have a healing scar. Lovely. So when I walked into my yoga class at 7 on the spot, I didn't expect anything good to happen.

Since the very first day of this class, new students had to stand in front, give their name, and demonstrate a yoga pose. I had no background in yoga, so I quickly sneaked a peek at my first-day friend and gave the silent "help me I'm stuck" look. She did some impossible foot to the leg, hands on the head thing that I couldn't recreate in a thousand years. I still have trouble with it today. But it wasn't my turn today. It was his.

He was Lucas Correll, a Boeing engineer who was 24, 6'2, good at yoga, and amazingly gorgeous. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes, and his skin was dark enough to be related to me. He seemed nice, making jokes with the instructor, and he must have been smart, because he had on a Stanford Class of 2004 t-shirt. And he did look fine. "Come on Leah, hot guy. Smart and funny, two major qualities that you want in a guy. Say something! Anything! Better yet, imprint!" I was screaming at myself in my mind. I couldn't do anything though. I was frozen with a dumb smile. Here was the first really attractive guy I'd seen since I moved here (yes, even hotter than my sometimes boyfriend) and I was stuck.  
"Leah, are you alright?" Kelsey, the one who had helped me through the first day, saw the new arrival. "Well well well, the ever-immune Leah finally found a hottie! Looks like we gotta get you two together..." Kelsey had been trying to get me with someone since I met her. She thought the musclehead Tony was no good for me, and in my present state of mind, I was ready to let her set me up with Lucas. I didn't care if he turned out to have 6 wives' bodies stashed in his bathtub, or he liked to go to anime conventions with his coworkers.  
And now he was walking towards the empty mat by me...oh dear.


End file.
